Beasts of Mythrolhia: Episode 1; Pilot
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Beasts of Mythrolhia Pilot episode ... Two of the emporer's guards ran through a set of double doors, the heat of flames nearly touching their tails. They shut the doors behind them, but a blast of fire caused the doors to explode, knocking the two guards unconscious. Suddenly, a purple pony, with claws instead of hooves, sharp fangs, two horns pointing behind her, and scales walked through the doors, and right past the guards. The Dragon-like pony looked up at the emperor getting up from his throne, and she raced down the hall towards him, clawing through eight guards before she stopped, and stood up tall in front of him, her horns glowing bright. The emperor, a red earth pony stallion, with a black mane, and a beard, dropped to his back knees, and begged. Emperor:" Please... have mercy." Dracony:" Mercy?" She narrowed her eyes. Dracony:" Just as you showed my brothers and sisters mercy!?" Emperor:" I-I'm sure it was a misunderstanding..." Dracony:" Quite you! Take your death with any dignity you have left." The emperor fled through a pair of doors as the dracony attempted to spray him with fire. He stopped at a balcony, there was nowhere else to run. The dracony slowly approached him. She began to inhail, and just as the fire shot towards him, a red unicorn with a blue mane, and a heart and shield for a cutie mark, wielding a sword and shield appeared out of thin air and blocked the fire. Her name was Sunny Care. The emperor was releaved at this. Two pegasi came in and grabbed the emperor. Sunny:" Get the emperor to safe place, I'll handle things from here." The two pegasi lifted off with the emperor in hoof. Dracony:" We both have a common enemy. Why not join us?" Sunny:" Maybe we do, but ponies already think you're a monster. But know that's not true." Dracony:" You're a monster hunter. You kill those like me." Sunny:" The others are wrong, I know it. There can be change, you just have to show them. WE can show them." Dracony:" You say I'm no monster, but that is NOT your decision to make. I chose to be this way." The dracony's horns lit up, and fire burst from her mouth, causing Sunny to fall off the balcony. As she fell, the rest of the balcony began to crumble. The dracony knew a wrong step would cause it to collapse with her on it. A single arrow struck the floor of the balcony between her claws, she tried to move the other way, but the balcony had already begun to fall. She tried to grab onto something, but no avail, she fell all the way down to the ground. The hunters began firing arrows rapidly, even when the dracony was giving up, they still fired. Suddenly, one of them came with a battle axe, and lopped the dracony's head off. ... Sunny woke up to a bright light. The light came from the hole she fell through when she was blown off the balcony of the emperor's palace. Her horn was cracked, but not broken, and her legs aching with excruciating pain. She noticed she was underground, surrounded by machines. The machines seemed to be made of either gold or steel, and were working at full pace. Sunny:" Where... where am I?" A large golden machine, about twice her size, walking on two legs, and had three claws on each arm. It's chest had a spherical core in it, and it didn't seem to have a head, let alone eyes to see where it was walking. The claws clicked together, and the machine began to lunge forward towards her. It must have seen her as some kind of intruder. Sunny:" N-no. NOOOOOO!!!!" ... Over 200 years later. Frosty Sketchbook, a white pegasus mare, with a blue mane, with a silvery-blue streak, and a cutie mark of a sketchbook and pencil, was sitting in a traveling carriage, on her way to a little town called Lythes. Her left eye was amber, while her right eye was green. She was talking to a certain purple alicorn through a magic mirror. Twilight:" Soooo? How is Mythrolhia so far? How was the blimp ride?" Frosty:" It's okay, I guess. The sights are beautiful. The ride was... less than impressive. Not that I have a problem with that." Twilight:" Well, I hope you have a great time there. And when you get to Lythes, try to meet some of the locals. Make some friends." Frosty:" Yeah, that is why you sent me here after all." Twilight:" That's one of the reasons. I also sent you so that you can see new things, and discover new possibilities. You seem very tense. What's the matter?" Frosty:" I don't know... I just... I guess I kinda miss you is all. I've never, not had you around. You've always been there for me, and now things are changing. To be honest, I'm a little scared." Twilight:" Aw, Frosty. I know I'm not really your mother, but I am glad to hear you say that. And I of all ponies know that change can be pretty scary. When Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville, I had no idea what to expect. But I made some good friends, and a lot of nice ponies. I'm hoping this little trip will give you the same experiences that I had." Frosty:" Thanks mom. I'll miss you, but I'm also going to try and make some friends here." Twilight:" To try is all can ask for. I want you challenge yourself, too. And don't forget to call me, especially if you're ever feeling upset." Frosty:" I will. I love you... mom." Twilight blushed. Twilight:" I love you too, dear. I'll call you later." The magic mirror hung up, and Frosty wasn't able to see her adoptive mother's face on the screen anymore. She sighed. Frosty:" I hope this is for the best." Princess Twilight Sparkle had adopted Frosty when she was just a filly. Her real mother had outcasted her, saying she was nothing more than a disappointment. She had never met ger father. She was all alone in the rain. Twilight found her sick, hungry, and dehydrated after being thrown out on her own for three whole months. At the time, Twilight was visiting Moon Dancer in Canterlot, when she saw the filly curled up in a dark blue blanket with a wolf howling at the moon stitched onto it. Twilight brought her in, and kept her under the roof of her castle. At first it scared Frosty that Twilight had both wings and a horn. She had never seen an alicorn before, not even Luna or Celestia, she only heard of them. Eventually, she came to trust Twilight, and understand her intentions. Twilight did everything a proper mother should do to keep Frosty alive and happy. Even though Frosty was adopted by the princess of friendship though, she wasn't very good at making friends. The other colts and fillies would always say mean things to her, and treat her poorly. They would tell her that she is selfish, just because her adoptive mother was a princess. Twilight held her close every night, and sang to her, or read her stories. When she grew up, it was even harder to make friends. The only ponies she felt she could ever trust were Twilight and her friends. Even Spike was nice to her. She actually liked the fact that her adoptive mother's #1 assistant was a dragon. The wagon stopped, and Frosty grabbed her things. The house she was going to was already owned. She found a house on a website called HouseBuddies. It wasn't a very popular website, but it was useful for those who wanted to have a roomate, while living in an actual house, instead of one of those apartment thingies. The name of her house buddy was Lost Knowledge, a red unicorn with a green mane, and a cutie mark of a seedling. Frosty assumed by the name that Lost was pretty smart, and that was something she didn't mind, since Frosty herself used to live with Twilight Sparkle, so she was really smart as well. As she she entered the town, she was startle by the amount of ponies there were. What was even more startling was seeing a bunch of metal-made ponies milling about. Since when were ponies made of metal? At first she thought they were just statues, but she saw some of them even moving, and ponies passed by them as if it were normal. Each metal pony looked like an actual pony, but most of them, without manes or tails. Most of them were showing gears through intended crack in their construction, indicating that they were moving due to their clockwork design. She thought that was clever, but the other metal ponies didn't walk quite as sloppily as the clockwork ones. Instead, they were constructed with metal plates covering up their insides completely, and their eyes seemed to be digital, not to mention their manes and tails looked nearly identitical to a pony's, but the hairs were holographic. They also seemed to walk like normal ponies. Frosty thought perhaps these were just more advanced versions of the clockwork ponies, but she was still having a hard time putting her hoof on how it actually worked. But it seemed normal here, so she shrugged and moved on. Merchants in the town market seemed pretty busy, advertising themselves out loud to get ponies to buy their stuff. There seemed to be foods that Frosty had never seen before, let alone tasted. In the town plaza, there was a fountain, depicting two ponies facing away from each other, forehooves in the air, spitting water from their muzzles. For some reason, the fountain seemed a little odd, but eventually, she shrugged that off as well. Finally, Frosty began to see the house she was looking for. Walking up to the door, she gulped. What if her new house buddy didn't like her anyways? But it was worth a shot, wasn't it? Frosty took a deep breath. She lifted a hoof to the door, and hesitated. She put her hoof back down, and began to pace. Frosty:" Okay, how do I go about this?" She reached a hoof out in front of her, with a dull smile. Frosty:" Hello there. My name is Frosty Sketchbook. I'm your new house buddy! No..." She paced some more. Frosty:" Frosty Sketchbook, at your service. No... too awkward. Hi, I'm your new house buddy. And you are... Gah! I'm Frosty Sketch, your new house buddy!" Lost:" Why hello new house buddy. But uh... I'm over here." Frosty turned her head to see her new house buddy at the door, laughing at her. She had a green dress, a green hat, and glasses. Frosty: (Oh no! I already screwed up!) "Uh... h-hi... I'm... I'm... I'm really sorry! Let me start over! Please!?" Lost:" It's not a big deal, it's just..." Skyla:" First meeting is always a big deal! I just want to make a good first impression!" Lost:" Uh... okay. Start again, if you'd like." Frosty:" Thanks, could you close the door, and come back out again?" She did so, and Frosty put on a different face. This time, her smile was genuine, and confident. She cleared her throat before starting. Frosty:" Hi, my name is Frosty Sketchbook. I'm your new house buddy! How was that?" Lost:" Hehe, better than the first few times. My name is Lost Knowledge, but you can call me Lost. You seem like a fun gal. Come on in." The house was in great condition. It had a basement, and one bedroom upstairs, two downstairs. It was unclear if Lost chose a house with this many rooms intentionally. The furniture was positioned neatly in the living room, the dining room and kitchen were clean as a whistle. Frosty:" Wow. This is a really nice house." Lost:" Thanks. I try to keep it as tighty as possible. I also have a greenhouse in the backyard, if you want to take a look." Frosty:" Sure." ... The greenhouse was beautiful. Lost Knowledge had everything from carrots, to tomatoes, to cabbage. she also grew fruit trees. Apples, mangos, pears and oranges. Frosty:" Wow! I could stay out here for ages." Lost:" Hehe. Well, I wouldn't recommend sleeping out here, on account of all bugs and all that." Frosty:" Yeah, I prefer to sleep inside. But you have a really nice set up here." Lost:" Yep. And it's a good thing, too. The greenhouse will protect my plants when winter comes. I've been pretty lonely, living on my own, so I would sometimes come out here and talk to my plants." Frosty:" Well there's no need for that anymore. 'Cause I'm here." Lost:" True." ... Frosty:" Wow. So this is television?" Frosty was staring at a large screen, showing moving pictures on it. It both confused her, yet inevitably fascinated her at the same time. Lost:" Yup! I usually watch the news channels often, but I don't mind a cartoon or two." Frosty:" It's like a play... but it's not live! It's fascinating. What is it, some kind of illusion magic?" Lost:" Well... yeah. Most of the shows are pre-filmed. They use professional actors to record pieces of the episodes, and use illusion magic for special effects. Then after filming, they air it. Though, some channels are live, which means what happens on the TV is happening at the current moment. But that usually only happens with the news channels, though not all the time." Frosty:" Doesn't anypony get board of staring at a flashy screen for too long?" Lost:" That's the point. All excitement happens in one spot. Though, a lot of ponies usually fight over what to watch, and sometimes we'd like to watch certain shows on our own time. That's why we have Fetflix!" Frosty:" What's Fetflix?" Lost:" It's where you can watch your favorite shows anytime, anywhere... as long as you have wi-fi, or mirror data. I assume you don't have Fetflix downloaded onto your magic mirror, do you?" Frosty:" No, but I do have a bunch of audiobooks downloaded. I like reading, but sometimes I like to hear somepony else read for me." Lost:" Audiobooks. Now you're speaking my language. You should totally download Fetflix. Try it out, and see how it works for you." Frosty:" Maybe later. Right now I just want to adjust to my new surroundings." Lost:" I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Frosty:" Why don't you show me around town?" Lost:" Oh, well... I don't think that's a good idea right now." Frosty:" Why not?" Lost:" See, a lot of ponies in Mythrohlia don't exactly like Equestrians." Frosty:" Why wouldn't they?" Lost:" I don't know. It's something about how peaceful they seem, makes them not trust Equestrian ponies." Frosty:" They think we're hiding something?" Lost:" Well... yeah. Not many Mythrolhian ponies go to Equestria. Just like the same goes with Equestria ponies." Frosty:" Oh. Well I gotta meet everypony at some point. I don't like doing nothing." Lost:" I'll take you to see the rest of Lythes tomorrow." ... The next morning, Lost couldn't find Frosty anywhere in the house. She could only assume that she left, or is going shopping for some reason. What she did not expect, was to see Frosty collapsed, and sleeping in front of her front door. Lost:" Um... Frosty? Frosty..." Frosty slowly began to wake, and stretched her body a bit as she yawned. She got up on all four hooves, and looked at Lost with a confused look on her face. Frosty:" Something wrong?" Lost:" Why... were you..." Frosty blushed heavily. Frosty:" O-oh! Uh... I, uh... I sleep walk!" Lost:" Sleep walk?" Frosty:" Heh, yeah! One morning I woke up in the Everfree Forest! Luckily Zecora found me, or I'd have been food for the timberwolves!" Lost:" What's an Everfree Forest? And who's Zecora?" Frosty:" Oh, right... I forgot you aren't Equestria. Zecora is a zebra. She might look scary sometimes, but she's actually quite nice. And the Everfree Forest... it's one of the most dangerous places in Equestria." Lost:" Oh, I've never met a zebra before. They usually hang out in the more southern parts Mythrolhia." Frosty:" That's cool. Zecora is really nice, and she makes potions to cure all kinds of ailments." Lost:" She sounds like a really good alchemist. Then again, that's really what zebra are known for. They're alchemic skill." Frosty:" Anyways, what about you? Do you have any friends?" Lost:" Well, I do..." Frosty:" You should take me to meet them." Lost:" Sure, umm... you don't mind bat ponies, do you?" Frosty:" Of course not. We have bat ponies in Equestria as well. Though, they mostly reside in the Canterlot mountains, and some even are part of Princess Luna's Night Guard." Lost:" Interesting. In that case, you might like my friends. One of them is, in fact, a bat pony." ... Everypony was staring at the newcomer, mainly with unfriendly faces. They were in donut shop called "Horseshoe Donuts", because the special donuts were funly shaped like horseshoes, covered frosting and sprinkles. Lost:" My friends should be here any minute. We meet here every morning. I already called them and told them about you. Though, Lupa isn't so sure about you." Frosty:" Why not?" Lost:" She's not very trusting of strangers. She doesn't even believe you're from Equestria." Frosty:" Why would I lie about that?" Lost leaned across the table, casually. Lost:" Don't take it personally, she just thinks everything is a conspiracy. Why, just last week she thought that Mr. Brundy was cheating on his wife, but as it turns out, he was just trying to earn money to buy her an expensive gift as a surprise." Lost chuckled as if there was nothing to be concerned about. Frosty:" Umm... why would she worry about somepony else's love affairs? Wouldn't that be between the couple? I mean, I could understand id the wife asked for her to spy on him, but..." Lost:" Oh, you know. Lupa just naturally doesn't trust a lot of ponies." Frosty raised her brow. Frosty:" And she's your friend? Doesn't trust have to go both ways?" Lost:" I agree, but Lupa is just paranoid because her past." Frosty:" Her past?" Lost shifted in her chair uncomfortably, looking back. Lost:" I... really shouldn't have said anything. Just forget about it. In time, she'll begin to trust you as she did us. Oh! Here they come." Two other mares, and a stallion, all about her age were walking towards their table. The stallion was a pretty tall unicorn. His coat was red, and his mane and tail was white. He wore an orange hoodie, so his cutie mark wasn't visable beneath it. His eyes were both crimson. One of the mares was a violet-colored pegasus, with a dark blue mane, and a red streak running through it. Her cutie mark was the silhouette of a wolf and a full moon. Her right eye was an amber color, while her left eye was purple. She looked over her shoulders every four seconds. Frosty assumed by the paranoia, and the wolf cutie mark, that she must be Lupa. The other mare was a bat pony. The first thing about her that caught Frosty's eyes were her wings, which were dark blue, with light green webs. It was unique, not because they were bat wings, but it was the unique color. Another unique feature was that her coat was orange, and her mane was ice-blue. Normally, bat ponies are made of darker colors. Her cutie mark was a purple ball of yarn, and a needle attached to the string, which suggests she loved sewing. Her eyes were amber colored. The bat pony eagerly shook Frosty's hoof. Wendy:" You must be that Frosty Sketch that Lost was talking about! It's nice to meet you! My name is Wendy Colours!" It took a moment after Wendy stopped shaking her hoof, to realize that Wendy stopped shaking her hoof. Frosty:" Uh... thanks. Wow! You have a strong hoof!" Wendy:" Oh! Thank you! I'm sorry, I just get excited to meet new ponies, my colors just begin to BURST!!!" Frosty:" Speaking of which... you have such unique colors for a bat pony. Or is that how bat ponies in Mythrolhia usually are?" Wendy:" Oh yeah, that! Haha! No, I'm actually an ice bat pony. My kind are usually isolated, but me, I left home because I wanted to experience the excitement of the world!" Frosty:" Cool." She turned to the stallion in the hoodie. Frosty:" What's your name?" The stallion didn't speak, but he did smile, and pick up a small chalk board that was hanging around his neck, then wrote sometjing, and showed it to her. The chalk board said "My name is Happy. I don't talk, but I am really good at writing stuff." He then erased the words on his board, and wrote something else. Happy:" I'd like to become a famous writer someday, but I'm too shy to do it." Frosty:" Oh, well sorry to hear that. I hope it isn't too much of a problem for you?" Happy shook his head with a smile. Frosty turned towards the paranoid pagasus. She didn't even look Frosty in the eyes when she talked. Lupa:" I'm Lupa. I'm only here because Lost trusts you. But if you try anything funny, I'll break you." Frosty's ears dropped, and she gulped and slightly backed away. Frosty:" Umm... nice to know. I promise, there won't be any trouble." Lupa finally looked her in the eyes, and narrowed her own, as if she was trying to make out who exactly this mare was. Studying Frosty's pastor, she didn't find anything wrong with Frosty... yet, she thought. Nervously, Frosty changed the subject. Frosty:" So... Lost says you guys come here all the time." Wendy:" Oh yeah! The donuts are so good! I can taste them before they're even in my mouth!" Frosty:" I don't mean be blunt, but... can I draw you? You're just very interesting?" Wendy:" Sure!" As Frosty brought out a sketch book, Lupa eyed her even more suspiciously. Frosty began to doodle Wendy's features as they talked. Wendy:" Lost says it's your first time in Mythrolhia! What do you think, so far?" Frosty:" It's definitely different from Equestria, it's beautiful, too! Not many ponies here though are... very welcoming." Lost:" They'll get used to you. Trust me." Frosty:" Well it was nice meeting you all. I'm glad Lost has such good friends. And I hope in time, I'll be considered a friend to you, too?" Wendy:" Daw, heck! Why wait!" Wendy hopped up on the table, spread her wings, and raised a hoof in the air. Wendy:" Frosty Sketch! I declare you a friend of our little group!" Lost giggled, Happy clapped his hooves together, and Lupa face-hoofed. Everypony else around them either stared at her, or avoided the situation all together. Lupa:" Wendy, everypony is staring at you. This behavior is very inappropriate." Lost:" Aw, c'mon Lupa. Let her have some fun." Lupa:" I don't want to get thrown out before I even get a chance to order something." Just after she said that, a waitress came by. Her fur was white, and her mane was yellow. Her cutie mark was barely hidden by her waitress wardrobe, but Frosty could slightly make out a cup of coffee. Waitress:" Umm... excuse me, I know things are slow today, but... could you kindly sit in a seat?" Lupa:" Told you." Wendy sat in her seat, and smiled. Wendy:" Sorry Carrie! I just got really excited for our new friend! Hey! You should meet her! That's her! With the wings! And the bright, blue mane! Her name is Frosty!" Carrie:" Oh, eh... you're... you're that outsider, aren't you?" Frosty rolled her eyes, and leaned her head on her right forehoof. Frosty:" I would really appreciate if ponies stop calling me that." Carrie:" I'll just have you know, we are watching you. Now, what will you order?" Frosty:" I guess... I'll just have a vanilla horseshoe donut." Lupa:" I'll take a vanilla horseshoe donut, with a black coffee." Lost:" I'd like some herbal tea please." Happy wrote the words "cinnamon bread pls" on his chalk board. Wendy:" I'd like some cinnamon bread, with pumpkin spiced coffee, and a strawberry-flavored jelly filled donut, please!" Carrie wrote down the orders, and went into the kitchen. Frosty sighed. Lost:" Cheer up. Not everypony is this bad." Frosty:" I don't like being told that I don't belong." Lupa:" You don't have to let other ponies push you around, you know." Lost:" Lupa. Please don't." Lupa:" Show 'em whose boss. I can't believe you're just going to take that." Frosty:" It's just not my place to talk back to folks. Besides, I'd rather be the innocent mare, than to say something I might regret." Lupa:" So you're just going to let others walk all over you, is that it?" Lost:" Lupa, stop." Frosty:" If that's what it takes, yes." Lupa:" Fine. If that's how it's going to be..." Lost:" Lupa!" Lupa:" What? Everypony around her looks at her like she's a plague. I won't stand for it, when she hasn't done anything wrong." The waitress came by with their orders, and past them out. Carrie:" Anything else I can..." Lupa:" Yeah, you can apologize to my friend here." Lost face-hoofed, and Wendy slouched in her seat. Happy, being the quiet one, avoided getting involved. Frosty:" That's really not." Lupa:" You shush. You're with us now, and that means we look out for each other." She pointed at Carrie. Lupa:" My friend didn't do anything wrong, so there was no reason why she shouldn't be treated with the same respect as everypony else here. She's no different than you or I, so apologize." The waitress was shocked. She hadn't expected that. Carrie:" I... I am truely sorry, ma'am. My actions were... most inappropriate." Frosty:" It's... it's fine. You don't need..." Lupa:" That will be all." Carrie:" Th-thank you for coming to Horshoe Donuts, I hope you enjoy your tasty treats." Carrie went on doing her job. Lost layed her head on table. Frosty:" You didn't need to do that." Lupa:" I said those things because you wouldn't. I wasn't being cruel, I was being assertive. If somepony picks on my friends, they have a problem with me." She looked behind her to all the other patrons who were staring the scene. Lupa:" That goes for all of you! Frosty is my friend, and that means she is under my protection!" Lost:" Here we go, again." Frosty:" You really are a good friend, aren't you? But I thought you didn't me?" Lupa:" I didn't... until I saw you for who you were." She smirked. Lupa:" Besides, Wendy already made it official. You're one of us, now, and when somepony messes with one of us, they mess with all us." Frosty blushed. Frosty:" Well... thanks. I guess I should be glad somepony is looking out for me." ... Lost:" So, how did you like my friends?" Frosty:" Well, first off, Wendy. She reminds me of a certain pink pony my mom is friends with. So sweet, so funny, so loud. Do you think she knows how to throw a good party?" Lost:" She is the best party planner in town." Frosty:" And then there is Happy. He's quiet, but not in a bad way. He wears a hoodie in the middle of summer, which is odd. But I don't think I'd peg him as the dark and bruting type. He seems like a very happy individual." Lost:" We don't call him happy for nothing." Frosty:" Lupa is... well, she's like her name. She's got the attitude of a she wolf. She can be pretty aggressive with her words, but she looks out for her pa... her friends. I think she's a bit of a protector of the group." Lost:" Well, that's not exactly the thing. She's a... special case, for sure." Frosty:" Yeah, but I kinda like her. I mean, the only other pony I know who would say such things for me, is my mom. I think she's really looking out for you guys." Lost:" Trust me, Lupa isn't really who she wants you to think she is." Frosty:" What do you mean?" Lost:" I kinda... can't tell you." Frosty:" So what do you do for a living?" Lost:" Hm? Oh, I'm a therapist. Sometimes ponies make appointments, other ponies come to my house when they feel desperate. Mostly Lupa." Frosty:" Wait, you have therapy sessions with Lupa?" Lost:" Sorry, I'm not supposed to talk about anything we say unless she wants me too. Confidentiality. You understand." Frosty:" I get it." Lost:" Only my client can tell me what to say about our conversation others. Other than that, I can't say anything. I can tell you though, she is a good friend, and she doesn't do anything too extreme." Frosty:" So you keep other pony's secrets?" Lost:" Yup. But that's not why I take this job. I do it to help ponies who need advice. If my advice helps other ponies, than I am happy for them." Frosty hesitated. Frosty:" Do you think... um... do you think you could schedule a session with me?" Lost:" Why? Do you need advice, too?" Frosty:" Something like that. I have a secret that... that I neglected to tell you." Lost:" Whatever it is, I won't put it passed you. But do remember that I only want to help you with whatever problem you may be having." Frosty:" Well, you might not say that when I tell you what I have to say. In fact, I take it back. Maybe therapy isn't the best action." Lost:" I understand that you are hesitant, but you don't have to be. I'm here for you of you need. If you change your mind, come to my office downstairs in the house tomorrow at 11:00 a.m. I think my schedules cleared for you then." Frosty:" Alright. I'll think about it." Suddenly, two ponies, wearing dark hooded robes walked towards them. Their robes were pitch-black, with purple lines going down. One of them, a male, yellow earth pony, started talking to Frosty. ???:" Excuse me, but you seem new here." Frosty:" Yes, yes. Tell me how horroble it is to see a new face around." She turned and muttered. Frosty:" ...Just like everypony else." The other pony, a purple unicorn mare, piped up. ??? 2:" Oh no, you misunderstand. We relish the idea of new ponies. I am Marry Maker, and this is my partner, Yellow Jack." Yellow:" We are priests of the Followers of Lythia." Frosty:" Who is Lythia?" Marry:" You have not heard of the mystic, Lythia?" Lost:" She's from Equestria." Yellow:" Ah, that is understandable. I've heard you don't have much in terms of religion, do you?" Marry:" Well, we would like to enlighten you. Lythia is the mystic of the wolves. Do you what a mystic is?" Frosty:" No." Yellow:" Mystics are the immortal beings worshipped by ourselves and our ancestors. They reward us for the deeds we do in their names." Frosty:" I'm not sure I follow." Marry:" Lythia is one of these mistics. She has saved this very town, using wolves to defeat our enemies. In return, we give her offerings of thanks. Donations are always welcome, but new members are always cherished." Yellow:" That being said, would you perhaps like to join our church? Any help you can offer is appreciated." Frosty:" Umm... sorry, I'd have to know more. But I have to go." Yellow:" Very well, we will not keep you. Come, Marry. We still have word to spread." They walked off without another word. Frosty:" Who were they?" Lost:" Those were the Followers of Lythia. Very religious. They believe the mystic of wolves is our savior. They've tried to get me to join a few times. They don't force you, but it does get annoying after the first ten times they ask." Frosty:" Oookay. What religion do you serve?" Lost flipped on her back, laughing. Suddenly, Frosty seemed very much embarrassed, and she didn't know why. Lost:" I'm not religious. I mean, do I look as much? You won't catch me wearing silly robes, and preaching about righteousness, and gods, and mystics. I may believe in some mystics, but I don't worship anything." Frosty:" Oh." Lost:" Come, let's get back home. I'm craving some hot chocolate. I can make you some too if you want." Frosty:" Uh... n-no thanks. I-I'm allergic. Heh..." Lost:" Okay. Coffee?" Frosty:" Sure." ... That night, Frosty couldn't sleep. She wasn't even tired. But she knew she couldn't keep it up much longer. She'd find out, and tell everypony. Or would she? Lost seemed trustworthy enough. But could she keep Frosty's darkest secret. She couldn't take the chance. She walked outside, into the cold air. It felt nice on her coat. Suddenly, a voice spoke to her in her head. Beast:" Can I come out and play now?" Frosty:" Wait 'til we get into the forest. I promised you more freedom, but we have to keep subtle." As Frosty approached the forest, her fur coat began to grow longer. Her mane became messier, and her hooves began to grow claws out of them. She grew sharp fangs, and her ears become much furrier, along with her tail. The tip of her nose was now black. She took in a deep breath, and let out long howl. She opened her eyes, slowly, and smiled, letting her long fangs stick out of the side of her mouth. Frosty:" Go play." ... Frosty woke up in an entirely new location. She panicked when she noticed she was lying flat on her back, shackled to a table. A yellow unicorn mare, with a white mane, wearing a red cloak, was examining her, closely, and she couldn't do anything about it. This wasn't like her usual nightmares, where she would accidentally go insane and attack entire towns of ponies, but this wasn't any better. Frosty:" What's going on!? Who are you!? Please, stop! What do you want with me!?" Petra:" Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Though, it would help if you stop struggling." Frosty didn't know why, but she was terrified of this pony. Frosty:" Who are you? And why have you kidnapped me?" Petra:" We didn't 'kidnap' you. You were brought here for a good reason. But I am to examine your brain for research purposes. It's all in the name of science. My name is Petra, by the way." Frosty:" I don't care who you are! You took me from my new place of living! That sounds a lot like kidnapping." Petra:" No, we extracted you from the forest. We know who you are, but we wish no harm to you." Frosty:" So what if I'm a werewolf! I don't like being treated differently! I have rights!" Petra:" No, not yet you don't. But you will have, as soon as you have been registered." Frosty:" What are you talking about!?" Petra:" All beasts in Mythrohlia are to be registered into our database before they are allowed to roam free. You will be tested on numerous subjects. These tests will determine if you are going feral, if you are have ever had any known or foreign diseases, and if you have and/or intend on causing harm to yourself or others." Frosty:" Wait, what do you mean going feral?" Petra:" It will all be mentioned in orientation. Do not worry, we have notified the dryad you have current began living with that you are here." Frosty:" What do you mean dryad? What's a dryad." Petra:" The one you have chosen to live with, according to the 'HouseBuddies' website. Not the site I would have used, especially in a place like Mythrolhia, but you know... to each their own. You didn't know you were living with a dryad? Nevermind, you're new here, so it's understandable." Frosty:" How do you know that I'm a werewolf, anyways?" The unicorn tilted her glasses down. Petra:" Again, all will be explained in orientation. Now, let me run these tests results through the system, and I will be back to check on you." Frosty:" Unlock my restraints." Petra:" Pardon?" Frosty:" This is cruel, and very uncomfortable." Petra:" These restraints are not just for my safety, their for yours as well. Some beasts may have an urge to cause themselves harm." Frosty:" I'm not a beast! I'm a pony!" Petra:" Beast is a relative term we use around here. We prefer using the word beast over monster to let beasts know that we understand their emotions, and we want to help them." Frosty became so confused, and so uncomfortable, she even began to cry. Frosty:" Neither of those words make me feel any better. Please, unlock these restraints. I promise I won't do anything stupid." Suddenly, a voice boomed over the speaker. Rose:" This is Director Rose. You have my OK to remove her restraints." Petra:" Very well. These were mostly so you wouldn't go rampant after waking up in an unfamiliar place. It tends to happen when the subject is overwhelmed. Please, do not touch or attack anything." The mare walked out of the room. As she left, Frosty saw two other ponies on either side of the door. They both wore red outfits beneath some sort of leather harness. On the harness, they both wore small, gold medallions. The one on the left was a green earth pony stallion, with a blueish mane. The right one was a brown unicorn stallion, with a black mane. They were still as statues in front of her. Frosty had to get more information. Maybe she could use her feminine charm? Frosty:" Hey, you two. Do either of you boys think you can tell me exactly where I am? I'm still a little confused on the matter, and poor little me gets so cranky when I'm confused." They said nothing, nor did anything. It's as if they didn't hear her. But she was sure she was loud enough, they were just ignoring her. How dare they? Frosty:" Perhaps you didn't hear, I would like to be shown around!" Still no response. She never did try charming another pony, which made her feel embarrassed. Maybe they would accept threats. She bared her teeth, and stamped her werewolf claws on the floor. Frosty:" RAWRAAR!!!" The unicorn yawned. Frosty finally sat down, in utter defeat and humiliation. Frosty:" Hmmph. Stupid Mythrohlia ponies. I hate it here, everypony is so rude." ... A white unicorn mare with a red mane was watching Frosty alongside Petra through a video monitor. The mare wore a similar uniform to the guards in the room, except hers was green instead of red. This was Director Rose Thorne of the Dawn Ponies. The yellow pony grimned at the screens. Petra:" Wow. That's highly amusing. I've never had any of my subjects try to seduce my personal guards before. Though, judging by her... her, she obviously doesn't have much experience in charm." Rose:" This is not one of your necromancy experiments, Petra. This is a serious matter." Petra:" Oh, no doubt! It is interesting though, how the a Shadow Wolf is less impressive than others." Rose:" She is not a Shadow Wolf yet. We still have a chance to save her." ... Frosty had been sitting here for an hour now, waiting for Petra to return. She was bored, and the guards wouldn't talk to her. And she needed to use the little filly's room, and she wasn't about to use the tiny bucket that was in the room the whole time. She layed down on the medical table, scrunching her face, while crossing her back legs. Frosty:" Oh, this sucks! Am I a prisoner here? If I am, please tell me. Can I at least use a real bathroom? I'm humiliating myself over here!" Suddenly, the door opened, and her body flipped so she was now lying on her stomach. She saw Rose Thorne walking in, and she nodded at the two guards, before they left. She then pointed towards Frosty. Rose:" You, with me." ... After finally being able to relieve herself in a real restroom, Rose Thorne took her to a place in the facility where there were were many computers, and monitors, and other things that you wouldn't be able to find in Equestria. They talked as they came through. Frosty:" So... who exactly are you ponies?" Rose:" We are the first and last line of defense against those who would harm beasts like yourself. But we are also here to keep the beasts in line, to make sure that beasts follow our guidelines, to the letter." Frosty:" Stop calling me beast. I don't like it." Rose:" Would you rather me use words like monster, ugly... evil?" Frosty:" I'm none of those things!" Rose:" I know. And that's why you are here, and not a bloody mess in the forest right about now. But there are those who think you are nothing, but a monster. Those who want to kill you simply for what you are. Like the knights of faith for example. Before we took you from the forest, you've encountered their ranks, and my ponies came in last minute to save you. You were unconscious when the fighting was over." Frosty:" I don't remember being attacked. Who are these... knights of faith?" Rose:" They are everything the Dawn Ponies used to be, but much stronger. They were the most elite of us, back when we called ourselves monster hunters. But we changed the name when we established the Dawn Beast Agreement, or DBA for short. The Dawn Beast Agreement was made to unite ponies and beasts of all kinds. " Frosty:" Ugh! Why not use words like... supernaturals, or something?" Rose:" Because it's an invigoratingly long word, and I prefer not to use it for the pleasure of just one pony." Frosty:" And yet, you use words like 'invigoratingly'." Rose:" Pay attention. This world is more than it seems. While in Mythrolhia, I'm sure you will want to seek answers." Frosty:" Heck yeah I'd like some answers! I want answers now!" Rose:" And you might even find those answers. But you may not like what you find. Which is why I won't give you everything." Frosty:" So what? You are just going to be all weird and cryptic?" Rose:" No, I am going to give you a choice. You see, beasts are not allowed to live in Equestria. You're an exception, because you lived nearly your whole life in Equestria. So it is your privilege. Now you can do that, go back home, and never figure out any secrets about the past. Or... you can stay, and figure it all out on your own. Or perhaps you would just like to stay, and live in peace. Have a home, someday a family... not caring about who you are, and why you have no memory of Mythrolhia." Rose Thorne stared back at her. Rose:" So... which home will you choose, Frosty Sketchbook?" TO BE CONTINUED...Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)